


We Were Once So Perfect But We Are Fallen Ashes Now

by falling_winter_rose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Acrostic, Angst, F/M, Other, Poetry, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_winter_rose/pseuds/falling_winter_rose
Summary: Thalia/Luke/Annabeth acrostic poem tribute. Thalia-or maybe annabeth's?-thoughts after luke betrayed them. I hope you guys like it. Thaluke.





	We Were Once So Perfect But We Are Fallen Ashes Now

**W** e were here once before  
 **E** scapees from a different land

* * *

**W** e were the outcasts  
 **E** scape, we fled

**R** ise again, can we, or are we doomed?

**E** scapees from a different land

* * *

**O** ne love, one perfect love

**N** o flaw seemed to be, you were a perfect

**C** arving in my mind

**E** scapees from a different land

* * *

**S** o we were together,

**O** ne true family.

* * *

**P** erfect is what I thought, we were

**E** qual. Friends among friends.

**R** isen family, that's what i thought, thinking we were perfect,

**F** lawless. So flawless, so perfect. We

**E** njoyed ourselves, even through the attacks and pain. We

**C** ared for one another, we were a family.

**T** ogether we were one.

* * *

**B** ut now we have fallen apart

**U** ndoing our perfect family, how did

**T** his one true family unravel?

* * *

**W** e are done, but we were once one. Our perfect family

**E** xploded in our faces.

* * *

**A** way, away, the pieces of our perfect family blew away. **  
** **R** avaged and heartbroken, I tried to  
 **E** scape

* * *

**F** allen, crying, broken, I wanted to **  
** **A** venge you. But you were  
 **L** ost, lost to those that were once our enemies. I  
 **L** oved you. But our perfect  
 **E** scape is gone now.  
 **N** ow we are just broken pieces of what we used to be.

* * *

**A** **shes, ashes is all that is left. My heart is  
** **S** ore, broken in two.  
 **H** ow did we fall apart? How did this happen? How did our perfect  
 **E** scape go so wrong? You  
 **S** ay sorry, but I can't. Can't trust you anymore.

* * *

**N** ow we are broken **  
** **O** utcasts once again. Can you hear me? I loved you.  
 **W** e were once so perfect but we are fallen ashes now.


End file.
